Secrets of the Soul
by elzzz2000
Summary: He cared for her so much and it enveloped him in emotions that he shut out for over one thousand years and it over-whelmed him. It was more than anything he had ever felt before, even when he was human. But he didn't know the extent of these feeling until tonight, When he hears her sing.


_**Secrets ****of the Soul**_

_**Chapter 1 – Unspoken confessions**_

Klaus was on his way to the Grill when, as usual, his feet took him to the person he cared for the most. Although he had never nor probably ever will admit it out loud, he knew that in the black hole that used to claim his heart is filled with her unyielding light to his darkness.

The Forbes' house was quiet, meaning Liz Forbes, her mother was working. He could hear her faint heart beat with his enhanced hearing and it sent his head spinning. He silently cursed himself for letting her effect him that but she consumed his every thought. Everything she did filled him with a longing that wasn't just physical.

Even when she was throwing everything he did back in his face, all he could think about was holding her tight and telling her he really thought of her and how his whole being suddenly started revolving around her as soon as she had fed on him and he saved her. He needed Caroline Forbes like he needs blood. Like without her he would desiccate and be empty. And he wanted her body, mind and soul, but he knew he could never have her. But he still never gave up on trying.

He cared for her so much and it enveloped him in emotions that he shut out for over one thousand years and it over-whelmed him. It was more than anything he had ever felt before, even when he was human. But he didn't know the extent of these feeling until tonight.

Caroline had had a bad day, no bad week. She had found out that Tyler cheated on her when he went to invoke the sire bond, with a werewolf called Hailey and then decided to run away with her half a year later. She thought that she would be angry or distraught or any other normal kind of emotion that you should be feeling but it never came. She actually felt sort of relieved. She could lie to herself and say she didn't why she felt this way but she knew. It was because of another certain hybrid. Today, the girls and Stefan fused over her, thinking she was in denial, which she was just not over Tyler. It was about her feelings for Klaus.

He was supposed to be the bad guy and she was supposed to hate him, but to her he wasn't and she didn't. She has never seen his bad side. All she saw was dimpled smiles, thoughtful if too OTT and expensive gifts, and romantic horse drawings.

She saw humanity in him because he chose to show it to her. She also saw someone wounded, alone and scared. She saw herself in him.

And this is why she had a bad week, she had feelings for Klaus; strong ones that get stronger by the minute. Its not like she can even ask her best friends what she should do. They would think she was crazy. So she turned to the only thing that she could. Elena and Stefan had diaries, Ric and Damon had alcohol, Matt was the last human so had humanity, Bonnie had spells and magic and Jeremy had Bonnie. Caroline… Caroline had music.

**Chapter 2 - An Angels Melody **

****Klaus watches, mesmerised by the sight of her as she aimlessly flips through magazines. Judging by her expression she has read them before and is mildly bored. Gradually her face changes from indifference to an almost melancholy and sullen expression. It is obvious she is deep in thought but about what? Suddenly she smiles and gets up from her bed letting the girls mag fall to the floor. She moves as if to reach something then sits on the chair next to the window. He wonders idly what sparked her sudden enthusiasm when he hears an acoustic sound, like a guitar cord, echo through the house. Before he can try to guess what caused it, he hears soft words sung in a melody.

**_When everybody's gone and I'm alone it's just me and my thoughts. I'm talking to myself, can anybody he-he-help let me let it all go_**

Strums of the guitar then add to the sounds bouncing through the house and Klaus' heart clenches as it rings through his ears. He can hear Carolines light fluffy voice in the song distinctly and the sounds of the acoustic guitar clash finally, harmonising.

**_I've been getting phone calls and texts asking am I okay? Truth is I'm not but if I say no what will it change? I just find myself going round and round in circles. Nobody can help but everybody's concerned, better just to say nothing at all_**

He then notices he has been edging closer to the angels melody as if she were a siren calling him to her. She sings with such raw passion and emotion that he need to see her face, full of beauty, matching the song, lyrics and harmonies. He jumps silently onto her window ledge, unable to stop himself, watching as HIS angel plays the instrument of her voice and her beat up six string acoustic.

**_When everybody's gone and I'm alone it's just me and my thoughts. I'm talking to myself, can anybody he-he-help let me let it all go_**

The guitar is scratched up the sides and there are round stickers saying big cities like New York, Paris and London. It looks about 50 years old but it has so much character. By the way she clutches to it as she plays shows him how much she loves it and he wonders how many memories hat guitar holds for her. Her eyes are closed and she is so involved in her music that she doesn't notice him.

_**If I if I if I, could fly could fly away into the sky And live on cloud nine and never come down no. **__**If I if I if I, could fly could fly away into the sky And live on cloud nine and never come down no**_

Her pitch was perfect as she lifted it higher for the chorus and he was so hypnotised by her, he couldn't think straight.

**_I've been getting drunk every night just to hide, so when they ask me if I'm okay I say I'm fine. That's my disguise. _**

**__****_I just find myself going round and round in circles. Nobody can help but everybody's concerned, better just to say nothing at all._**

**__********_When everybody's gone and I'm alone it's just me and my thoughts. I'm talking to myself, can anybody he-he-help let me let it all go._**

**__****__****____****If I if I if I, could fly could fly away into the sky And live on cloud nine and never come down no. __****If I if I if I, could fly could fly away into the sky And live on cloud nine and never come down no**

As she finishes her song, a tear slips from her still closed eyes and rolls down her flushed cheek. That one tear sent any will Klaus could hold onto, out the window and he walks over to her and wipes the tear away gently. Her eyes flew open at the sensation. Finally sense comes back to Klaus and just as he is about to pull his hand away, she leans into the touch and sighs contentedly._ Wait? What? Contentedly? That must be wrong. _

Without looking at him she softly whispers his name "Klaus."


End file.
